Soldier's journey to become a champion and a Father
by Dead Soldier
Summary: My name's Jonathan but everyone calls me Soldier. I started this journey a year ago before any of my scars appeared on my body. But how did i end up a father to a Zorua, Riolu, Growlithe, Cyndaquil, Buizel, Absol, and Charmander? and why do team rocket change their ways? I am at the center of all of this. read, review, and fav. it's you're choice... rated m for a reason (Lemon)
1. Chapter 1 Typhlosion

Welcome to the world of Pokémon. This story takes place in the region Kanto. Over the years of humans in this world started training Pokémon to beat an entire region with six of them in their teams. The champion went on to other regions to win the league over the seas and borders. Most people were often against this decision but eventually accepted it some people became breeders, scientists, and day care managers for pokemon who need rest. The age limit to train is now 18 instead of 10 like before but it's for the best.

'**thoughts**' "talking" "_telepathy_"

Chapter 1 Typhlosion

Myself I went on to become a trainer, I've been at this for about a year after finishing high school at the age of 18, now I am 19. But how did it end up like this? I was just a regular Pokémon trainer with that special ability to talk to them. But how did I end up the father of several pups a Zorua, Riolu, Growlithe, Cyndaquil, Buizel, Absol, and Charmander?

I had a Zoroark, Typhlosion, Floatzel, and Absol before they all left me to go with this certain rival of mine. He was a so called douchebag around school and me. His name is Aria; his father was a scientist around these parts. He has a Charizard, and Lucario.

One of my human friends was Jasmine she was an officer, she had an Arcanine. She was my close friend before running off with my cousin. I was happy for them anyways. She worked in between Pewter and Cerulean city.

I am currently in Vermillion city, sitting near the docks as some boats pulled up next to me. I have my third badge. I barely beat the gym leader here with my best friends Blake the Charizard (He was an unusual Pokémon because of his tail not having a flame.) I met him while I was barely beginning my journey with my former partner Typhlosion. He was barely a Charmander when I met him; I instantly made a connection with him after saving him from a pack of Mightyenas. He stuck by me since then. He's a bit of a showoff near a female Garchomp but deep down he is a nice guy.

Shelia the Luxray; she was the first girl Pokémon not to betray me. I met her during one of my route trainings. She was being abused by her trainer. She looked like she was going to almost die from the beating. That was one of the many times I used my knife. I slid it into his wrist as I blocked the next attack on the Luxray. I saw how beaten she was so I really wanted to help her to get away from him. So I broke his leg and arm I then grabbed his license to train and slid it into his stomach, I knocked him out with her pokéball shattering it into nothing. I proceeded to pick her up and walk toward a Pokémon Center. She stuck with me ever since then. Something about her honor.

By the way my name's Jonathan but everyone calls me Soldier. Whenever people meet me they always like me at first glance. I'm an honest person who never loses peoples' trust in me. I'm overall a nice, caring guy. I wear a red and black jacket, black short sleeve shirt, brown cargo pants, and combat boots, gloves. I have an 8 inch titanium knife for survival. I'm 6'2", muscular built, short on side spiky on top black hair, brown eyes, and I have a deep voice and I have light brown skin. To top it off I had three scars on my right eye, five scars on my chest, stomach and several scars on my right arm. I was from a small town in a part of the forest here in the region of Kanto.

Well here a long overview on how I got myself in this predicament.

(Flashback seven months ago before I had any scars on my body.)

We had barely beaten the first gym leader with my Floatzel, Zoroark, Absol, and Typhlosion while Blake watched us. Now we were journeying in a forest near a route toward mount moon.

It started with that Typhlosion of mine she was a quiet one around me but open around other people and Pokémon. She really liked me a lot when I started with her instead of the other two Pokémon. She never did like her pokéball so she walked everywhere with me. I was always with her or my other Pokémon wherever we walked.

But that day she was very distant from me than usual.

"Hey Typhlosion what's the matter with you today? You seem a little distant from me." I asked her being a little thoughtful of what's wrong with people.

"Nothing… soldier… it's nothing important anyways." She seemed a little sadden by the tone in her voice.

"I know when something is wrong with people now tell me what's wrong." I walked toward her with a smile on my face.

"I won't tell" she then crossed her arms. At my disappointment I wondered without a thought of what is going on with her. Then I thought of a good Idea to calm her down.

I walked over to her and hugged her with my chest on her back. She calmed down then accepted my hug turning to me squeeze me a little nuzzling her nose in my chest.

"Now will you tell me what's wrong?" I held her a tad bit closer.

Unknowingly I had a few spectators, my team without Blake. I smelt a spicy aroma filling the air it was slightly sweet. "So are you going to tell me?" I asked lifting her chin to look at me.

Anyone tells me anything when I do this to them. "F-fine I'll tell you… I'm in heat… but there are no male Pokémon around so I have to keep my distance from you." She spoke the sentence nervously blushing crazy.

"Is that all. I can find you a mate in no time at all just tell me what you want." I was trying to help her best I could no matter the cost. I finally let go and start to walk away from her. She catches my arm pulling me back a bit.

I look at her pulling me. I see Typhlosion dragging me a bit back into some area covered by trees. "Um Typhlosion what are you doing?" I said with an innocent face. She doesn't answer me at all just keeps pulling me.

xXx (Lemon)

Eventually we end up in a clearing near no routes. She finally lets me go but before I could say anything she pulls me into a long kiss. She fought for dominance in the kiss with her tongue. I give in and try to fight back with my own. We finally stop for a breath before she tackles me down to the floor. "You just had to tell me that you wanted to. I would do anything to make people happy." I felt a liquid go down my leg and the same scent from earlier. She proceeded to rub her slit on my leg almost soaking my thigh.

I felt an erection in between my legs as I grabbed her face kissing her again fighting for dominance. We were making out for about a minute till we stopped to catch our breaths. My mouth went down to her soaking slit as I parted it with two fingers. I smelt the same scent from earlier but stronger. I start to push in a finger as she let out a gasp I continued to slide in two more fingers sliding in and out, in and out. She was moaning loudly as I stopped to her annoyance. I licked my finger I loved the taste. I start to push my tongue in licking around as she went back to moaning pushing my face in her crotch. I went faster with my tongue sucking out all of the juices that were a bit sweet and spicy. She went faster humping my face.

She let out a loud moan as she came. I licked up all of that tasty juice. She pushed me down as I slid down my pants and boxers as my fully erect 7½ inch member, it was standing at attention.

I felt her hands on it as she started to lick my shaft up and down it. She kept on rubbing me as she finally put her mouth over my tip. I felt great as she went up and down. Her eyes were shining at me full of lust. I started to moan as she did so. She was starting to go faster as I felt even better and nearing my climax.

She suddenly stopped and let go of my member. I opened my eyes to see her standing over me before sliding down on me. She was easy to slide into her warm cunt was wrapping around me. I felt a little blockage on the way in. I knew what this was but I never experienced this sensation before, both she and I were virgins. I didn't think the first time would be with a Pokémon. I didn't care at that point.

"Are you sure you want this because there's no going back." I looked at her waiting for an answer "Yes please soldier take me, make me yours." (**That was the biggest lie she ever told me.**) I pushed into her making her bite into my shoulder. A little blood came out of her as she was moaning at the sensation. "Are you okay?" I was a little worried about her.

"Yes now hurry up… please hurry." At that sentence I started to pump into her body slowly at first as she kept her hands on my back. She started to go faster on me going up and down on my member. I pushed her on her back and started to pound into her with great force. Her legs wrap around my waist helping me keep my balance.

My legs started to go numb as I continued to pound her again and again leaving her to finally let out more gasps. I pulled her into my chest as I fall onto my back with her on top. "I- I I'm close." She yelled out to me in between breaths. "In or out? Tell me please."

"In please… In I can't bare to lose a single drop." With that I thrusted into her a few more times. I reached my limit Cumming into her cunt with all my might. Her walls tighten around me making it so much better.

I wait there for about two minutes pulling out of her tired of the mating. I pull her into my chest as she falls asleep into my arms. "You did great now time for some rest." I take out her Pokéball sending her into it.

(End of Lemon)

I get dressed into my usual outfit before leaving to gather my Pokémon from the forest. I find everyone in the camp site waiting for me. They were all staring at me like I was food or a chew toy for some reason. I released Typhlosion into a clearing next to my tent. She was still sleeping with a giant smile on her face. I nudge her to wake up as she grabs my neck pulling me into her chest causing me to blush brightly. This angered Zoroark, Absol, and Floatzel a lot till the point in which they all cursed at her. "What is this? Well we're waiting for an answer. Well Typhlosion… we want one now."

Blake the Charmander walked out of my tent to see what the commotion was he saw the girls fight over me. He pulled me out of the group and we snuck off into the tent. "What just happened over there?"

"I had intercourse with Typhlosion and now they are arguing about it." I explained to him hoping that he will just help me stay away from them.

"You did what! Please tell me that you at least pulled out." He stared at me as I shook my head.

"I don't know what to do I was a bit overcame as she came onto me. But what choice did I have, lust just came over me." I was telling him every detail and more.

"Well you have to deal with this somehow. Just hope she isn't pregnant man."

"I hope not." (And boy was I wrong.)

I sighed and began dinner calling everyone back.

End of chapter 1…


	2. Chapter 2 Floatzel and Absol

Chapter 2 Absol & Floatzel

Yesterday right as I beat the electric gym leader in Vermillion City. I was barely leaving the gym to walk next to the Pokémon center. I went to heal up Blake and Shelia for a hard day's work. I barely even walked into the Pokémon center as I heard Nurse Joy call my name out loud in the speakers. The place was packed full of people and Pokémon waiting in line.

"Soldier please come to see Nurse Joy at the front desk, there are people waiting for you."

(Weird when do I have people wait for me or better yet when do people even come and find me?) I walked up to Nurse Joy as she and the crowd gasped at my scars on my face. "You said that people were waiting for me?" I asked her in a nice tone.

"Huh oh yes, two men came to see you a professor and a breeder… it was something about something important, they need to see you fast." She led me into a room as she healed both Blake and Shelia.

I saw some men walking towards me caring about seven pups that were oddly colored. I recognized one of them easily when they walked in the door. "Professor what are you doing here? I thought you would come and see me when I was champion." I walked up to him with a smile on my face.

The look on his face was astonished to see the three scars on my face. "Soldier what happened to you?" he pointed toward my face.

"It's nothing compared to the others." I started to get a little down as he just stood there staring at me.

"Nothing compared to the others… what exactly happened to you?" he was a little worried.

I started to get angry at the thought of what happened. "Your son is the reason behind this and the reason between me losing my entire team except for Blake and Shelia."

I lifted off my jacket and shirt revealing more scars three on my chest, two on my stomach. And the final several on my right arm. They healed but not all the way it just left scars on me. "First he took my Pokémon, and then they themselves attacked me. Leaving me to die. If it wasn't for Blake and Shelia I wouldn't have made it to the hospital in time."

He looked down to the floor for a few seconds "I'm sorry for what my son has done to you. But the reason I came here is to deliver these pups to you. They are from you're original team and my son's team plus jasmine's Arcanine."

"Why didn't they want them?" I slid back on my clothes. I then looked at them confused.

"They told me that their Pokémon were having trouble and gained lots of weight over the whole entire five months they had them. I tested their blood to see what's wrong with them and surely enough they were pregnant. Here's the surprising thing these pups… they are your children."

I was stunned at the words that came out of his mouth "I thought Pokémon can't have children with humans." I was just staring them with my mouth open.

"Well here is some proof that they can have children. Here are some things about them that make them different. The Growlithe has brown eyes, and he has black fur instead of white, he is very protective. Zorua has brown eyes, plus she has black and white fur instead of grey and red tips, she is an active one."

"The Buizel has one tail, black fur and brown eyes, she is very shy. Absol has brown eyes instead of red, she has black fur, and she's very kindhearted. The Riolu has black fur instead of blue and white fur near his eyes, he is a polite child. This Cyndaquil has black fur on his back; he is a very quiet, brave child. And finally her; Charmander she has no flame, this shocked me at first, she has black fur instead of orange, she is an energetic polite child."

"Do they have names?" I was staring at the children in an interested manor.

"No you have to pick out names." The breeder start to pull out a tag for them.

"Fine the Riolu is Blade, the Growlithe's name is Hunter, Zorua's name is Jenney. Buizel and Absol's names are Zany, and Zoey. And these two Cyndaquil and Charmander their names are Johnny, and Hope."

He and the breeder handed them all to me.

"Wow that was a lot of explaining to me. So how do I keep them from being caught?" I asked still looking at them all studying my face.

"Easy, here take these." The breeder handed me a set of seven pokéballs.

"I thought I can only carry six pokéballs?"

"Technically yes but with these pokéballs you can carry all of them. Plus your current ones." He gave me a pat on the back before leaving with the professor to the lab back in my home town.

I stare at the Buizel and Absol, remembering their mothers and how it happened between us.

(Flashback)

"Hey Blake how did you sleep?" I stepped out with him both of us yawning and stretching.

"Like a baby or better yet great as how you felt last night." He chuckled at that comment.

I laugh at that "Nice one." I felt great like I could take on the world. We both walked out of the area around the tent. I started to pack up then I called out called out my team to signal them all that we are leaving.

Both Absol and Floatzel came running toward me almost tackling me down. I was barely able to dodge them in time. "Whoa watch out you two. I nearly fell right now. What's got the both of you spooked?" I looked at where they were starting at. Typhlosion and Zoroark were rushing toward us.

I tried to duck, but to no avail they ended up falling onto the floor in a mess covered in some weird juice. I smelt the same scent from the previous night but it was different somehow it was a little more sweet. I saw some lust in everyone's eyes except Typhlosion. (Please don't let anymore of them be in heat.)

"Hey we are about leave now. Please tell me when you guys are ready to set up camp later." I was a little nervous with them all around me.

About five hours of walking to the mount moon opening.

I saw a lake nearby the Pokémon center so I let Typhlosion, Zoroark, Absol, Floatzel, and Blake to have some fun. As for myself I went inside to take a shower.

I walked into the Pokémon center straight to the front desk "Hello Nurse Joy, may I have a room for the night?"

She looked up from her computer, "Why certainly here's the key the room is down the hall to the right." She went back to watching her monitor.

"Well at least I have a room for now, but I still stink of sweat from last night." I walked into the direction she told me to follow; I arrived in the room leaving the door unlocked for everyone later tonight.

I slid out of my clothes walking into the bathroom. Turning on the water waiting for it to get warm, I heard some giggling from behind me as I slid off my boxers.

I looked over at the source of the giggling shocked to see both my Absol, and Floatzel were waiting by the door. They locked it behind them as I smell the scent from earlier.

(Lemon)

'Really I just want to take a shower… when does it ever go right for me?' I looked at the both of them getting ready to pounce me.

I tried to dodge it as like many times before only to fall into the shower. I hit the ground hard as both of them toppled over me. "Girls what's the meaning of this?" I tried to look at them, only to see Absol walk over to my face licking my cheek, "We're in heat Soldier but since the only male is Blake… we have no other choice." I felt a chill go down my back as they both giggled.

"Please just do this for us please, Soldier it will make us happy." She and the Floatzel were still crawling closer to me.

"Fine… Fine I'll do it. Just please keep this quiet I don't want to be kicked out of the Pokémon Center." I felt some thing push against my crotch. Floatzel was standing over me grabbing my member, rubbing it to make it stiff. It worked as she planned; she proceeded to lower her self onto me. Only a matter of seconds I felt the hymen as I broke through it causing her to look at me in pain.

She went up and down on me as Absol ran over to my face kissing me then proceeded to sit on my face. I gave into her desire as I run my tongue over her cunt as her juices started to spill on my face. 'Wow she was easy to please.' I realized that I forgot about Floatzel.

I lifted up my groin applying a pound into her crotch. The faster I went the more she moaned in pleasure; I licked at Absol's slit even more to her protest to slow down. That encouraged me even more to pleasure the both of them. My face went farther into her crotch, she was at her limit as Floatzel was steadily going up and down.

"Ahh! I'm Cumming…" the Absol yelled out in pleasure. The juices went into my mouth again, 'ooh the taste of this one was just delicious.' I felt my climax nearing as I lifted Absol off of me as I pounded into Floatzel causing her to reach her own climax.

She moaned out in pleasure as I came into her cunt filling her up with a few squirts. She passed out of pleasure onto the floor as my seed started to leak out of her.

"Wow that took a lot out of me… wait there is still someone wanting to do it." I looked over to Absol trying to rub herself off.

I grabbed her paw and pulled her into a long kiss. "Soldier please do me right now." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes as she rose her butt into the air waiting for me.

"Hmm… Well how does this feel?" I started to rub against her outer lips as she moaned in pleasure. "I'm taking that as a yes." I felt her tail hit my hip. I knew what she wanted the most.

I pushed into her without any problems until I hit her hymen. She pushed back into me causing her to whine in pain as it broke. Blood came out of her cunt as I started to push in a little faster and faster. I was being a little loud for my moaning as did she. I went harder as her tongue was hanging out of her mouth she was literally consumed in pleasure.

"Ahh… ahh… I'm close hurry please hurry" she was out of breath yelling at me.

"Heh… well let's finish together." I turned her on her back as I pulled her up to my face giving a wet kiss. She moaned into my mouth signaling that she just came. I took my final push as my seed filled her up to a point of her passing out like Floatzel.

(End of lemon)

xXx

I finally took my shower and wash the both of the as well. I grabbed their pokéballs making them return to rest.

I opened the bathroom door to see Blake and Nurse Joy lying outside of the door with a video camera. Both Blake and Nurse Joy were blushing a deep red. Nurse Joy was wet as Blake was no longer a Charmander but a Chameleon. He was on top and inside of her with a bright red face as she was soaking wet with pleasure. She was embarrassed to see me look at her crotch leaking out Blake's seed.

"Um… looks like both of us did something fun this night." I looked at Joy and Blake with a smile.

"Let's never speak of this night again." She said out loud.

"Agreed." Both me and Blake said aloud.

(End of chapter 2)

Preview of chapter three: Arcanine and the cave.


	3. Chapter 3 Arcanine

Chapter 3 Arcanine

'**thoughts**' "talking" '_telepathy_'

The sight of all the children was a bit much for me. I didn't know what to say except that the professor would never lie, so I guess I'm a father, I walked over to them and picked them all up. I slid on some bandages over my face, and black ski goggles, before I walked out the Pokémon center after picking up Blake and Shelia in their pokéballs. I slid them in my holster.

Some trainers were awestruck by the colors of the young Pokémon. "Wow look at them." "Yeah how did he get them to that color?" "I wonder if he'll trade me for my magikarp?" the trainer went on and on. Till one ticked off me the most.

"Hey freak how did you end up with so many Pokémon? Huh well what it is going to be." Some little rich brat come running up to me right as I'm about to exit the center.

"So well how much for them well? I'm waiting for an answer." He looked so smug in his rich golden outfit; he looked like he was born to be a brat or a worthless rich person. "Well how much for those pups huh if not I'll just take them from you." He pulled out a tazer and shock collar from his pocket. Shocking my arm dropping both Johnny, and Hope. '**Thank god that they were in a basket full of pillows**.'

I didn't care on how much trouble I'll get from this, I am going to kick this kid's ass for trying to take the weak and helpless. I tore off my bandages from my face leaving the kid to stare at my scars and furious expression.

Hunter jumped out of the basket he was in running in front of me. The professor did tell me that he was protective, a trait past down from his mother and me. He looked like a small child with black shorts on while he was standing on two legs instead of four; he had some muscles in his arms and legs. He was a Pokémorphs one of the first to be here in this world. Hunter ran in front of me "Leave him alone Meany!"

'**what a cute voice**' I was happy about his little voice on this Pokémon…no my brave child. Heck if he wasn't mine I wouldn't trade him for anything. "Do what he says or else the police will have to scrap you off the ground."

He lunged at me with the tazer charged at max hitting me with full force. The force of the shock was nothing compared to my pain from my scars. I dodged each hit over and over as he just got even more furious, lunging at me. A whole crowd was watching cheering for me, as some rich assholes were rooting for the rich prick. I took out my Knife as he tried to shock me again. The blade of my knife tore right through the tazer hitting his side. I walked over to him as he pulled out a shock collar, I could tell he was tired as hell.

"Well if that's all you got I guess I can do this." I grabbed the collar from his hand and slid it around his neck shocking him to a point of him fainting.

"Hey nurse there is someone here needing medical attention and a license disapproved." I grabbed his training license and broke it in his arm shattering both the card and his arm to a point of no return of either. I walked out of the pokemon center with all the pups and toward a hotel. They owe me from an earlier job I did for them.

"Hey mister who are you and where is my mom?" Hunter looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Well she is somewhere but I have to take care of you from now on." I smiled at him. '**I'm surprised that he wasn't scared of my face or the scars.**'

"So who are you?" he asked me.

"Well… I-I'm your father actually." A felt a sweat drop go down my face.

"No you can't be silly only a Pokémon can be my daddy."

I felt a little silly at the sentence myself. "Well if I'm not you dad then how come you have different colors than other Growlithes huh."

"My mom told me that my father was on a journey for himself and he would come back one day. She loved him very much."

"Wow she said that about me. Please tell me what she told you?" I asked him nicely… enough.

"Well she said that he wore some clothing a red and black jacket, and he had black hair with the nicest smile that can find warmth in anyone's heart. And he had a rival who was a jerk and no matter what he did to my dad it never angered him enough. And he was a nice person to anyone he met and he was the only person that my mom said that she had a thing for… whatever that means."

"So did she tell you his name or anything like that? And what happened to her?" I was now curious to what happened to her.

"She said that she didn't know his name, only that everyone called him soldier and he wasn't a Pokémon. I don't know what she meant by that. But she said she can't see me for a long time and that I can find my father if I gave him this." He had a note around his necklace which was a fire symbol. Which I gave to his mother all those months ago.

I opened the note to see a typed message it said: "Dear soldier I hope you can take care of this little one, I know that you can't believe me that he is your child but please you are the only person I have ever been with please I don't have long to live please take care of him." I dropped the note at the last few words '**I don't have long to live, I instantly knew what she meant?**' I turn my head toward the young Growlithe "Hey hunter. Come on my journey with me. Please it would make your mother proud."

"Hunter? Is that my name?"

"Yes, because I am your father and I gave it to you."

"Only if you can prove that you are my father mister."

"Did she tell you that your father was a human or that he was traveling in a trainer quest? Oh and before I forget my name is Jonathan, but everyone calls me Soldier."

Hunter just stared at me the entire time as I took off my goggles and smiled at him with my brown eyes and the smile that can see the good in people which his mother described. "You can't be my dad you can't." he started to tear up as he remembered what his mother said about his father's looks and his smile.

I walked up to him wiping away his tears as I picked him up and hugged him tightly. I kissed his fore head and whispered "I will never leave my children, I promise to be the best to you and your brothers and sister." I pointed toward all of the other pups "These are your brothers and sisters please help me protect and watch over them please. I love you my baby boy." '**I still remember your mother as how nice she was to everyone.**'

(Flashback)

I was walking down the trail to mount moon alone. While all of my pokémon were inside their pokéballs sleeping. I heard a twig snap behind me.

"Well if it isn't Jonathan."

I instantly recognized that voice I looked behind me and saw her Jasmine. She still wore the same clothing like the other officer Jennies. She walked up to me and hugged me while an Arcanine came running up behind her.

"Jasmine long time no see. Be the way it's soldier, what are you up to now. And I can see you have a cute Arcanine next to you." I pet the Arcanine who was unusually shorter than me.

"I've been good and right now I'm trying to go through the trail to find a team rocket grunt you are welcome to come with me."

"Sure why not I'm in no hurry to leave just yet. So I'll come with you." I followed her to an empty route into mount moon.

A few minutes later…

We were walking through a few routes into the mount till a point where we hit two dead-ends. The Arcanine was sticking close to me instead of jasmine, which was okay for me.

"Hey Jasmine how did you get the Arcanine?" I asked.

"what do you mean… oh her I got her from the police station academy."

"What's her name? I asked her.

"Penny she's a nice pokémon to all people. I think she likes you a lot." She replied.

"Yeah I think so too maybe I can trade you later. But anyways let's just find team rocket."

I walked into a dark passage where it was pitch black, I couldn't even see in front of me but I can feel Penny next to me the whole time. "Hey jasmine do you have a flashlight?"

"yeah but I think I might need more than that." She said.

"Go back to the station and get some more fla…." I couldn't even finish the sentence as Penny and I fell down a hole in the ground. We hit the ground which was about ten feet below us.

"Hang on I'll get some help just don't go anywhere." I could hear her running in the direction we came from.

I felt a stick next to me; I pick it up to find a torch stick. "hey penny can you light this torch?"

"Yes give me a little." Her voice was a little shaky but cute.

"what's wrong penny you sound hurt." I placed the torch next to me on the ground. I walked close to where the voice came from into a barely lit cavern. She was wobbling with her front right paw in the air. I noticed she had a few tears in her eyes. "Hey Penny let's just stay in here until you fill better."

"sure but what about everyone else?"

"They will find us don't worry for now let me look at your paw." I wiped away her tears and hugged her causing her to blush. Lightly I picked up her paw and examined it, the paw was sprained but not broken which was okay for now. I pulled out some bandages and potion, her paw need some cleaning which the alcohol did well enough. I proceeded to wrap the paw in bandages after I sprayed it in potion. "Now how does that feel?"

"Better I hope we can at least find an exit soon."

(Lemon)

"Not until you can move but for now let's just rest and wait I don't want you hurt anymore than you should be." We walked over to a spot to relax while she still limped. "how about I help you." I picked her up and walked over to the spot I picked out.

"Hey do you treat all pokémon like this?" she asked giggling.

"Only the cute ones like yourself." I replied. It caused her to blush a lot. "I thought you were cute since I met you."

"Oh really care to feel me? Or are you afraid of this little Arcanine?" she licked her lips and push herself tighter to my chest. Causing me to blush and get an erection.

"Well let's see how soft you really are up here." I lifted her face with my right hand and kissed her. A few minutes went by as we made out fighting for dominance with our tongues. We finally stop just to catch our breath.

"I really don't know what to say right now. Except that I want you really bad right now." She still was hurt from her paw flinching in pain.

"I know what to do right now. Just let me take care of everything right now." I laid her onto the floor carefully as I turned her on her back. "Just stay calm let me work my magic."

I kissed her slowly as I went down her stomach to her slit. It was wet from all of our action so far. I slip it open with two fingers and started to lick it slowly. She gasped from the motion of my tongue. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as I pushed down my tongue further down her cunt. It tasted wonderful like vanilla or a sweet candy. I stopped to her annoyance as I pulled her up from the ground and put her front paws over shoulders as I sat upright.

I pulled her up over my throbbing member as I slowly entered her wet cunt. "Hey are you ready for this? Just tell me when it hurts."

"Ok just go slow you are the first male that actually has ever been nice to me all the other males were assholes. I'm just glad that you are my first."

"Well since I'm your first I guess I'll go slow then fast." I lifted her face again and kissed her as I slipped inside of her. I felt the hymen I kept my promise and went slow breaking it causing her to gasp. She just looked at me and smiled.

I went faster and faster as I felt her tongue go in my mouth again. '**someone really is enjoying this.**'

She just kept on panting at the pleasure I was giving her. I felt her about to cum so I went faster until she dug her claws in my back a little. One of my first scars went straight on my back leaving it from the bottom of my shoulders up to the top.

"I-I'm Cumming!" she screamed out in pure pleasure.

I felt my climax hit then and there as I pushed into one last time as I came into her filling her up. She passed out from pleasure as I kissed her one last time.

(End of Lemon)

I washed myself and her as we found a way out of the cave which was near the route we enter from. I walked with her till we found the police station and my friend. They barely were leaving the station to go find us. I said good bye to everyone and they all left to the station except Penny. I walked up to her "Hey Penny I promise to come back to get you, but for now have this." I smiled and pulled out a fire symbol on it. I kissed her on the head as I put it around her neck.

"promise that you will come back please… I love you." And with that she ran into the police station.

"Heh… I will keep that promise I will come back and keep that promise." I left to mount moon again.

xXx

A few minutes later…

I let out my Zoroark and asked her to follow me. "so what's up?"

"nothing except that you laid every single one of your pokémon except me." She replied.

"Do you want to me to lay you right now?" I asked.

"Yes but let's do it inside the cave after I get a little stronger…" we walked in the cave to an empty cave in the giant mountain.

"well when do you want to start?"

"Now." She pushed me down and got on top of me pushing in her tongue into my mouth.

(Lemon second time)

She started to get into the mood and pulled down my pants right away. Licking her lips she stroked my member till it had gotten hard and imminently pushed me into a position where I fell on my ass.

She had tied my hands together just so she can have her way with me. I felt a piece of cloth go into my mouth, it was a mouth piece so that I can't call out for help or moan in pleasure. I felt a tear go down my face.

"mmph… mmm… mmm…" I couldn't even start to moan in pleasure as she sat right on down on my member. She just forced herself onto me. I felt her going up and down on me going faster and faster as she let her tongue fall out of her mouth.

I saw a flash behind her as Blake came out of his pokéball. "hey soldier when are you going to let us out…" he saw me tied up and with piece of cloth in my mouth. '**finally someone who can help.**' "oh sorry I didn't know I was interrupting." And with that he left me with tears in my eyes as she just kept on going.

'**mother-fucker I will get you back.**' I thought

Zoroark just kept on going as I felt her going faster and faster on me till the point in which I came into her cunt filling her up.

She didn't cum until a few seconds later which caused her to knock out.

(end of lemon)

'**finally I thought that would never end. But now I have to find someone to help me out of these ropes**.' I tried to get up but couldn't. I ended up putting Zoroark into her pokéball somehow.

A few minutes later….

Some team rocket officers came walking by and saw me in the ropes. A few guys and two girls. They just stared at me in utter embarrassment. "I think we should help him." "um… yeah that might be for the better." The men helped me up as the women watch me in embarrassment.

"thank you so much I've been like that for about an hour and not a single person came by." I said to them.

"umm… yeah let's just get out of this cave it might be for the better cause it sucks in here." We all agreed and left.

We all exited the cave to a route toward cerulean city, and I thanked them all by giving them some cash and evolution stones. "Please if you guys help out people more they will just give you stuff you don't have to steal everything. Here take this it's a card to help out people and earn cash doing so." I waved goodbye and so did they as we split and went separate ways.

(Little did I know they were leaders of team rocket, and that I caused them to help people all over. They would cause other members of team rocket members to help around places they go so they can earn the trust of the people and become strong in both towns and the region. And they would help me out on my journey as I help them do great deeds for people.)

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 charizard and lucario

Me: _**here's the newest chapter sorry to keep all of you guys waiting**_.

Hunter (from my newest story) maybe you shouldn't have been preparing for paintball.

Jon: I'll get the ropes. (He walks off and grabs the ropes.)

Me:_**no not the ropes**_**.** (I run off into the distance.)

Hunter: well since he's gone. Here's the story.

Chapter 4 Lucario and Charizard/ a new friend

'_telepathy_' "talking" '**thoughts**'

xXx

I looked over to the baskets as Hunter started to fall asleep in my arms. I kissed him again on the top of his head before I laid him down on the bed for him to sleep. I walked over to each one of my kids and picked them up and set them down on the bed. "So what now…. Maybe Sheila might know what to do."

I picked up her pokéball and let her out. She stretched and yawned before jumping onto me, "Afternoon soldier what's the matter?"

I pointed to the bed and she took it the wrong way. I saw her blush and look down at her feet.

She looked at me with some joy. "I thought you didn't like me like that." She smiled and winked at me.

I blushed at that when she rubbed against me. "Um let's talk about this later but for now, let's take care of the pups."

She looked at me a shocked expression. "Pups… um… okay let's do that."

I knew what she meant in no time and gave her a smooch on her cheek causing the both of us to blush. I pulled her to see the young Pokémorphs on the bed sleeping like angels. "Yeah they are my children. Remember how I told you what happened those days before I found you that day in the forest." I reminded her.

"Yeah I remember I still thank Arceus for you appearing that day." She gave me a quick kiss on the side of my face.

I grabbed her head and kissed her on the lips as I thought for a few seconds. I felt great that she will help me out on this journey, and stay by my side forever especially our complex relationship. I didn't notice the pups get up. They saw me and Shelia kissing.

I felt a shock and some weird feeling that I haven't felt in a long time was this… love. "I love you Shelia."

"I love you too soldier." She answered me back with eyes filled of love.

I looked over to the bed and saw every single child watching us. When Blade asked "Excuse me who are you?" he had a little sweet voice.

Hunter walked up in front of every one of the kids. "He's our daddy." He pointed a finger towards me.

"Aww he has a cute little voice." Shelia leaned closer to me. "Well soldier I didn't know you had kids?"

"Neither did I until earlier, but I'm glad I do. This gives me a reason to keep on going." I picked up each one of my children. I look towards Absol and Buizel, "Absol your name is Zoey, and Buizel your name is Zany." Turning my head I look at Riolu and Zorua "Riolu your name is Blade, and Zorua your name is Jenney." And I see Charmander and Cyndaquil walk up to me "Cyndaquil your name is Johnny and Charmander your name is Hope." I kissed each one of them on their heads. Before I sat down I heard hope's voice.

"Why am I named hope?" she asked

"Because you have no flame, which cause me to believe that everyone can live with or without something that can make you special." I rubbed her orange hair.

A few minutes later I pull Shelia and everyone into a hug after telling them who their mother is. I felt something near me a feeling of joy and anger.

Out the corner of my eye I saw him. He stared at me and the children as I hugged each one of them closer. I nodded towards him and in an instant he waved goodbye before disappearing into the darkness. I knew it was Darkrai the most dangerous pokémon out there. He left a note on the window it said: _**I will give you a special item to help you on the way. All you have to promise is to bring me joy in beating Aria in that final battle**__**. **__**Meet me later near the docks with Blake**__**.**_

xXx (Flash back)

I had barely started to walk out of the cave and into a route near the entrance of cerulean city. It was the near middle of the day around 8:00 a.m. the sun was shining.

I barely left the Team Rocket officers a while ago as I went to challenge the gym here. The water gym here is strong around my sort of pokémon being that almost all of them are fire types. So I have to choose them carefully if not they will be hurt very dangerously bad.

The walk was okay until I got to the edge of town when something caused me to black out.

A few minutes later…

I felt the air hit my face as the heat was beating down on me. "Ugh… where am I?"

I slowly opened one eye to check my surroundings. I was tied down in a remote locating in the forest I was passing through. "Fuck not again…" I muttered to myself.

The open area allowed air to breeze right past me, a sweet scent caught my nose it was a bit… (Well how could I put it? You know how a sweat treat you get like chocolate or vanilla… it smelt like that.) "Mmm… I like this sweet scent flavoring the air."

"Looks like our friend here woke up finally." A mysterious female voice said.

"I hope that he can provide us with a sexual service." Another female said.

I look around to see two pokémon approach me. A Charizard and Lucario walked into view with smiles.

"Um… excuse me can you untie me?" I asked

"Hmm… well we can have fun with him if he is tied up… but if we untie him he'll just leave." The Lucario said

"Too bad that he can't understand us… human have no brains. But at least we can have our way with him." She looked at me licking her lips.

"Alright stop right there some humans have brains but not all."

"Wait… did he just understand us?!" the Lucario looked surprised.

"Yes now please untie me. The last time I was tied down was yesterday. I was left there for a few hours." I tried to plead again.

"Hmm…let's just forget about it and have some fun." The Charizard giggled and licked her lips.

(Lemon)

Lucario took off her blue shorts which covered her soaking slit. Charizard pulled off my pants as she reached down towards my member moving her claw slightly against it.

Lucario kissed me and pulled in the Charizard to join in. The three of our tongues swirled around and I tasted many types of berries.

They both stopped and turned around to face their cunts towards me. I smiled and started to lick both of them. The Charizard tasted like chocolate and a mix of cherry.

While the Lucario tasted like vanilla and her juices were like my personal favorite grape.

I licked again and again to get as much as I can. '**mmm… I love the taste of their cunts. I wonder if I should get an icee later.**' I felt the both of them twitch and climax onto my face.

They both look towards me and use of one their fingers to test the flavor of each other.

"Yummy I love the taste." Lucario cheered out.

"I wonder how he will feel if he's that good with his tongue." Charizard moved onto me and made my member hard. She rubbed me off for a few seconds before deciding to have me slip into her. She started to go faster and faster as I went up with a thrust.

"Hey Lucario come here." She walked up to me and leaned in close to my face.

I pushed my face into her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my head and started to get into it swish her tongue with mine.

Charizard kept going as I did a thrust into her causing both of us to climax and her to fall and become tired.

"Finally it's my turn." Lucario started to climb onto me. "You are a very nice person I have ever met. I hope once I'm done with my journey to find you for this experience again."

"Hmm. I might take up that offer after I pick up my friend after my journey." I was hard again and kissed her. She pulled my member into position and slid onto me.

I felt nothing this time though. "Hey did you have sex before?"

"Yes he was an idiot and left me. Thank god he was sterile." She sighed that she was never going to have a child.

"Don't worry it okay let's just continue for now." I thrust into her and made her moan in pleasure. I kept this up for a while as I felt her get even wetter. She put her paws on my back showing her claws in the same position from where Penny put a scar on my back. She did the same motion leaving me bleeding myself.

I thrust into her one last time before she and I came. I gave her one last kiss before they let me go.

(End of lemon)

The day was starting to get brighter as I left the open area to find a route.

After ten minutes of walking I hear a strange sound coming from an opening around me.

"Please stop. I sorry just please stop." The voice sounded like it was crying.

"Not until you learn your lesson little bitch." A guy's voice.

I ran towards the sound of distress and encounter a scene of a Luxray on the ground bleeding while a trainer was trying to take off his pants.

"This is the perfect way for you to listen." The asshole grabbed a knife and sliced her legs.

Just as he was about to give another slice to her I ran up and pulled out my knife impaling it into his wrist causing him to scream out in pain. I looked behind me and saw her bleeding and crying. She looked like she was beaten for a couple of days, so I felt my heart drop as she lay on the ground.

I turn back to the asshole, "how dare you do this to Pokémon. I'm going to break your will for this." I pick up his wallet and pull out his trainer card. The card was fancy little piece of plastic.

"Hmm... I guess this will work." I started to slide the card into his stomach.

"No I'm sorry. I promise to be the best trainer ever." He pleaded.

"Too late for that." The card was half way in as I broke it in half.

A pokéball was laying next to him, I guessed right when I thought it was the Luxray's ball. I grabbed it and smashed it over his head causing it to smash completely.

He fell with a thud as I landed a single punch to his face. "Asshole."

I heard whimpering behind me as I saw the Luxray trying to get up from the ground. I walked closer only to hear growls.

"Stay away you're just like him." She told me.

"Hey take it easy I'm only trying to help you." I hugged her and squeezed slightly so that I wouldn't hurt her.

I felt some tears fall on my fall on my back. "Please I don't won't to be near him anymore." She was crying to the thought of what might have happened to her.

"Shh… shh… it's going to be alright I'm going to take you to a hospital and heal you up." I grabbed her up from the floor so she doesn't have to use her injured legs.

I walked with her to the nearest pokémon center so I could drop her off to get healed. I grabbed a luxury ball so once she can choose to go with me or not.

The nurse saw me and called some chansey to help her. "Sir what the hell is wrong with you? You shouldn't battle this hard!"

"She isn't my pokémon, I found her trainer beating her so I almost killed him. Now please just heal her." I walked away from her and sat down covered in blood next to a woman with her bellsprout.

I pulled out my knife and started to clean it from the blood of that last trainer. I looked to the woman next to me. She looked like a Japanese woman with a long dress on with sandals .

The bellsprout gave me a glare of wonder. While the woman had the look of shock to her face.

After a few minutes of waiting I was called back up to the front desk. "Here you go she is good as new."

The Luxray had a few bandages and some pads on her cuts. '**Very hospitalish' **

"So Luxray what's your name? Mine's Soldier." I asked

"Shelia; and thank you for saving me earlier. Since I have honor I wish to follow you."

"That's great now here a pokéball which will let you rest in a perfect comfort." I pulled out the luxury ball and sent her inside.

"Thank you." She said before disappearing in the pokéball.

xXx

One hour later…

"Alright Typhlosion finish gyarados off." I shouted to her.

We lost Zoroark, Absol, and Floatzel from her previous pokémon; staryu, starmie, lapras.

"Alright gyarados finish her off with hyper beam." Misty shouted.

"dodge now and finish with an flamethrower." I saw her dodge barely as she unleashed a flamethrower. It hit on the gyarados' head. It fell over shaking the whole stadium.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. The match goes to Soldier and his team." A referee called out.

"Alright we did it." I cheered as Typhlosion stared at me with angry eyes.

"Here you go you deserve this badge. Now get out of here." She left me and walked towards the nearest room.

I left the gym and headed towards the pokémon center.

"Hey Typhlosion what's wrong?" I asked her.

"You nearly cost us the battle by sending me up there instead of that electric type."

"I have to let her rest. But let's just heal you and the girls up so we can leave this town." I smiled and pulled her into her pokéball. I walked into the center and healed them in a matter of minutes.

The time was 2:10 p.m. the sky started to cover with clouds.

I let out my team so they can walk with me to the nearest exit in town.

They all looked at me with angry expressions. We walked to the edge of town when he came walking up to us.

I saw him… Aria coming towards me, trying to challenge my team to a battle.

"Hey I bet you don't have enough strength to beat me or my team…" he was a skinny guy it was funny that he was trying to be cool or even an opponent. "I already have three badges, so do you think you can beat me?"

"Hmm… Let's see what you're made of. Come on Typhlosion, Zoroark, Floatzel, and Absol." They walked in front of me.

They all had looks of anger on their face when they saw me.

They looked like they wanted to kill me. "Um is everything alright?"

"No! You are a weak trainer." Zoroark shouted

"What the hell are you doing trying to battle against a trainer as good as him?" Floatzel added in.

I looked at them with a shocked look on my face. "What I'm not weak. I help all of you guys achieve such a great level. And I took care of all of you." I was shocked at their behaviors.

"WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE… JUST GO AND DIE, LIKE THE IDIOT YOU ARE!" Typhlosion yelled at me shattering my heart as I felt her words were real and not fake.

End of chapter 4…


	5. Chapter 5 my pain

Chapter 5 my pain… my Anger…

(It was now that they all betrayed me for him. The point in my life where it all went to hell, I felt the stinging in my heart. As all of my so called friends were leaving me just to get stronger. The pain would stay with me forever as I felt all of my love I gave out come back as something **horrible**.)

The sky was filled with clouds as it started to rain on the once peaceful day. Where my team had barely beat the gym full of trainers and the leader. It was the middle of the day around 2:23 p.m.

They were all surrounding me as my rival came up. Aria he was next to his Lucario and Charizard. He just stood there smiling at me.

And this leads me to now as I heard what my team had to say to me. Truthfully.

I felt a shock in my heart as she said those words

"WE DON'T NEED YOU ANYMORE… JUST GO AND DIE, LIKE THE IDIOT YOU ARE!" Typhlosion yelled at me shattering my heart as I felt her words were real and not fake.

"I don't understand I did everything for you guys I helped you through our journey so far…" I felt like I was being used just for my skills to help out people in need of just power and nothing else.

I turned to my right seeing Absol and Floatzel staring at me as I look at the smiles on their faces.

"We need someone stronger than you and that person is right there standing with his Lucario and Charizard." Absol laughed at me as she walked to his side.

"You are just a liability, did you actually think that we cared about your feeling…HA… now that's funny I bet that we can be better off with him then with you." Floatzel was just smiling as she walked to his side.

I felt a smack come from my Typhlosion as I looked over to my left and saw Zoroark walk up. "Did you really think any of us liked you… we just used you for our needs but here is someone who will satisfy us. Now here is the right person for us. All we have to do now is to get rid of is YOU…" she walked next to him taking his side like all the rest.

"But why did I do to have to deserve this please tell me." I felt a tear go down the side of my face as Typhlosion walked closer to me.

"You weren't good enough be able to handle any of us as just like the weak pitiful person you are. We need real trainer, not some guy who thinks he can take on the champ with us. You are nothing compared to him, now all you deserve is this…" she used slash on my right eye.

(I felt everything as she just hit me all the anger towards me. Not being strong for them or being the trainer they wanted.)

She caused me to bleed leaving three scars on my right eye as she used another punch to my gut.

I felt a shock in me as I saw Aria hit me with a tazer. And I fell straight on my ass. I tried to cover my self in defense as they all attacked me at one I felt Charizard and Lucario slash at my stomach leaving me the deep gashes on me. I felt many tears fall down my face and saw the sadness in their faces as the rest enjoyed trying to kill me.

"Please stop… please!" I pleaded for a few seconds as they kept going.

Both Charizard and Lucario moved for Floatzel and Absol as the slashed at my chest leaving even more gashes as I scream for them to stop… I pulled my right arm towards me trying to cover myself from more attacks. I received many slashes on my arm that caused the jacket over it to tear and my gashes to bleed, coloring my arm red. They laughed over and over as I felt weak at that moment.

"All I wanted to do was to make you happy just happy for all of your guys lives." I felt really weak as they all were laughing at me.

"If you want us happy, then die right now you asshole." Typhlosion yelled out as Zoroark ran up to me kicking the air of me, she did a few slow cuts on my chest as she was just laughing at my pain.

"I… I j-just… wanted your acceptance." I coughed up blood.

"Why don't you just die!" Typhlosion yelled at the top of her lungs as she gave the last blows to my body, slashing my chest giving me gashes.

"I… I don't…. love any of you… anymore…." I felt her fist hit my face as I fell over.

Their eyes were filled anger and sadness as I fell to the floor with a thud.

The thud caused two pokéballs to roll out of my bag and open showing Blake my Charizard, and Shelia who earlier that day I saved her. They opened their eyes as they looked at Aria his team and my former team, splatter with blood smiling at something behind them.

Blake looked at what they were staring at… me. He rushed to my side as I bled out heavily… "Come on bro…. come on… Solider please stay with us please… Typhlosion I need your help… Zoroark, Absol, Floatzel… anybody." Shelia ran up to me licking my face. I felt their tears hit my face. I smiled at how they were there for me.

Aria and his whole team just got up and left me and my two friends there. They all called out, "hey leave that loser and come with us."

"No! No… he didn't deserve this. Why did you do this?!" Shelia screamed at them as my body felt light.

"Shelia we have to take him to a hospital now! Please help me lift him up." He put my right arm over his shoulder and my left over hers.

They ran as fast as they could, they barely made it to the edge of town as people all around the town heard the commotion and came out of their houses. I heard a few screams as I was dragged through town.

"Someone call an ambulance." A woman yelled out.

"We need some first aid now." a few men tried to help me out.

An officer came up running next to her Growlithe as she yelled what happened here. She held out a radio and signaled for an ambulance. "Yes we need it right away… what do you mean you can't. (She threw down the radio in a fit of rage.) I'm sorry I can't do anything now."

"Just point them to the hospital" a man yelled out from the crowd.

Blake was angered that one ambulance can't be fast enough to save one life. "We'll just take him ourselves."

My vision started to get blurry as more of my blood was leaving a trail behind me.

It seemed like seconds as we reached the hospital, and Blake and Shelia broke down the door to the nearest entrance. Some doctors came running out as they stood in shock to see my condition of major blood loss.

"CODE OMEGA I repeat CODE OMEGA… I need lots of blood packets and stitching kit stat." a few doctors picked me up and put me on one of there bed to be prep for stitching and blood injection.

I lost consciousness right as they put in some chemicals into my blood system.

xXx

Some time later….

I woke up in a white comfortable bed inside a hospital. I don't remember how I got to that place, but I felt empty inside. I slowly got up and looked around the room, there was a life support machine connected to my wrist. I ripped the needle out of my skin as it went off alerting the medical staff.

I was covered in bandages from my stomach to my right arm and face; the pain went through my body as I ripped off the bandages revealing my scars around my stomach, chest, arm, and face. I was surprised but felt angry at the thought of what happened yesterday. I looked at the calendar and it shocked me two months went by. I thought I was just in here for about a day. '**Wait where is Blake, Shelia… anyone**?' tears went down the side of my face as I thought I was alone.

I noticed my bag and my gear all around it; I slid on my clothes which were now repaired to their proper condition. I felt angered at what happened to me. I slid my knife into my holster in on my jacket.

The door slammed open showing a few policemen, security, and doctors rushing in to see what caused the alarm… they were awestruck as they looked at me. The look on my face was of pure anger, I clinched my fists; "Where are my pokémon, my friends?" I yelled out.

"Sir you have to calm down or else we have to put you to sleep again." The doctor pulled out a syringe full of those chemicals. Before he and the security along with the police rushed me.

I pulled the doctor towards me and grabbed the syringe injecting him with the medicine. He fell onto the bed and was out imminently.

The police and security rushed again as I narrowly dodged them by an inch.

I ran out the door they left open as one nurse sounded the alarm. "Fuck!" all of the doctors out in the halls saw me and tried to rush me also. I took off with out any effort leaving them there. I saw a sign with stairs on it and an elevator. I pushed the elevator button and it opened. The trick I used was to push the first floor seeing that I was on the fifth. '**They'll be waiting for me now.**'

A few seconds later…

I ran down about all five floors, I was barely sweating as I reached the door and opened it slowly to see my surroundings. The area was filled with nurses, doctors and patients but no police or security. "I hope this will be fast."

I walk out of the stair way as I feel a few eyes on me. The patients were staring at me; I looked like I was supposed to be dead by the scars on my face.

"Honey come close to me now!" a woman told her daughter.

"He looks like he went through hell." A man told his friend.

"Sir if calm down and go back to your room. The treatment on you hasn't been completed or do you want to have to live with those scars." A doctor started to approach me.

"What happened to me?" I asked him.

"You are the worst case we have had, with the amount of blood you lost. No blood type showed up when we were searching for your records. So we couldn't give you blood. We weren't able to find a reason how you survived."

"Thanks that's all I needed to know. Now I have some people I have to go find." I walk to the automatic doors. They were locked due to me leaving the bed setting off the alarm.

"Sir you can't open the door. You have to wait for the lock down to end… plus it's made of bulletproof glass." the nurse started to get a little frustrated.

I lifted my leg and with a hard kick I broke down the glass with some effort. "What's that about having to wait." I walked out the broken down doors and walk off into town. The town was quiet as they heard alarms coming from the hospital.

A few minutes later…

I was walking down a street that made up most of the city. Some shopkeepers and restaurant employees were all standing outside waiting for something to happen.

The night was pretty much noisy with people talking, until I walked into the street edge about to walk into a restaurant for a bite when everything went dead quiet. A man started shouting at someone in the middle of the street.

"What's wrong with you idiot, if you don't keep up the work I will fire you and your master will die in the hospital!" he looked like a restaurant owner yelling at a Luxray and Charizard in some weird clothing that looked like they were working as waiters.

The Charizard looked familiar and so did the Luxray, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked over to a shopkeeper who didn't even bother to turn around to even look at me.

"Poor pokémon… they just were working so that their master can live." He said to me.

"Why is that man like that?" I asked

"He is a man who only cares about business and money so he hired them seeing that they would do heavy lifting. But he abuses them… I wish that he would stop but no one will stop him."

"What are their names?" the feeling of anger came onto my emotions.

"The Charizard can write so he told us his name is Blake and his friend Luxray over there is Sheila. I just hope that their master will come back and help them." The man had tears in his eyes.

The man pulled out a whip and hit Blake and Sheila once. "I don't care who sees. Now if you don't listen I will make your life hell." He pulled back his to begin another attack.

I ran up to the man and punched him straight in the face causing him to fall on his fat lazy greedy ass. "That's enough."

People started to gather around us as Blake and Shelia were staring at my back wondering who saved them.

The man tried to get back up as I kicked his stomach making him gasp for air.

I turned to face my friends. They covered their eyes to not be hurt again. I reach out my hand and grab their hands. "What can't you guys remember your old friend?"

They open their eyes to see me standing over them with a smile. I pick them up and give them a long hug. I felt their tears go on my jacket and shoulders. "I missed you guys. But for now I have a fight to finish." I let go of them and slide off my shirt and jacket.

Some gasps came from the crowd staring at my scars on my arm to my stomach, chest and face.

The man stood up throwing away his whip and started to charge at me.

The crowd was cheering for me to kick his ass. They hated this man for what he does for a living.

He began to charge at me raising his arm to do some sort of powerful attack.

I picked up my guard and sidestepped to my right leaving him to hit air. He swung again and again as I saw he was getting tired. He was sweating like a pig as I finally decided to go on the offense. I swung my left twice doing two jabs to the face, and then a right hook. A kick to his leg caused it to shift into a limp mood. "Good now I can finish this. Blake toss me my knife." I said out loud to him.

Blake followed orders and tossed it towards me. I caught it and started to slash at the man cutting him a few times as he grew tired. I stuck the knife into his leg and tackled him to the floor.

I was sitting on top of his chest as my knees went to his arms so he couldn't fight back or block. Right punch, left hook, right hook, left punch, I felt my anger go into my final punch and my right hit him in the middle of his face causing his nose to break and him to knock out.

The crowd was cheering for me as I took down the abusive restaurant owner. One called the police as I took out my knife and cleaned it.

I was thanked by the shop owners and employees who were near the man. I received a few items for cooking and money to help me along my journey. I found Blake's and Shelia's pokéballs and I returned them.

I walked off into the distance and waved goodbye to the town people as I left to my journey which leaves me to my current time where I found out I was a father and a true hero to people.

Five months later…

Blake had gotten stronger and faster, as Shelia also got stronger.

We had been together for a few months off the radar for tough training so that we can have our justice for what they did to us.

I grew a bit bigger and stronger also. I could take on Blake without him using fire type moves or flight. While we trained Shelia and I had gotten close.

Blake on the other hand had found female trainer with a female Garchomp named Tracy. At every chance he got he talked to her while I watched him in secret.

They eventually left after Blake finally laid her. And here is the tape I recorded.

(Lemon staring Blake)

"Hey Tracy since we've been going out for about a few weeks can we do something special right now?"

"Hmm… what do you mean?" she asked.

"Well uh… damn how does soldier do it so easy?" he was a bit nervous.

She walked up to him and landed a kiss straight to his lips. Their tongues were swish together. They did that for about two minutes before having to gasps for air.

He laid with her gently on the floor as she climbed on top of him causing her pull him into another kiss.

"Tracy let's do right now." He grabbed her breast and rubbed it gently.

"Thought you would never ask." She started to rub his red member making it grow harder.

He lifted her up and slid her onto him. "Tell me when it hurts." He pushed up in her causing her to wince in pain.

"I love you Blake." A tear went down her face as he thrust into her.

He pulled her into a kiss "I love you to Tracy." He continued to thrust into her.

She just went up and down as her tongue fell out of her mouth. She moaned as he went faster and faster.

He started to go harder. She just moaned louder.

I could tell he was starting to get tired as he went harder.

She ended up Cumming on him as he kept going on until he came into her. "I love you Tracy with all of my heart!"

They ended up sleeping in that position as I crept out of the tree.

I walked up to see Shelia rubbing herself off with my jacket I took off earlier from training.

I looked down to my pants to see an erection in my pants. I unzipped my pants pulling out my member and I looked back up to see her going to town on my jacket. "Uh… ah! Soldier put it in… ahh… I want you so bad." She kept going as I started to stoke myself at the actual masturbation in front of me and to top it off it was about me.

We lasted for about ten minutes as we both climaxed. She came on my sweater as I squirted on the floor. I saw her leave to get cleaned as I went to also get clean.

(End of Lemon) I turned off the camera now.

I tried to act natural as I ran into her. "Hey Shelia what are you doing out here?"

"um… I'm just getting clean so we can go and win the battle in three days." She walked into the lake.

"Yeah I was just dirty so I came here to clean also." I took off my clothes and had shampoo with soap.

I washed myself off first then worked over towards Shelia. "Hey do you need some help?" I showed her the shampoo bottle.

"sure." She looked away as I walked next to her.

I started to pour some into my hand; I started to rub it into her back then her legs. I started to scratch her head and washed her hair.

"Did you forget some places?" she asked

(Slight lemon)

I blushed and poured more shampoo into my hand; I rubbed her chest causing her to yelp. "Maybe I should rub it here." I started to rub her nipples, pinching then rub slowly.

"Soldier please stop its making me horny." She pleaded

"Fine but let me do this last thing." I started to suck on one nipple as she moaned in pleasure. I let go and poured water on us.

(End of lemon)

We walked out of the lake and dried off. That's how our complex relationship started.

xXx (present time)

I kissed the kids and my girl (Shelia) goodbye for a while as I walked towards the docks. I let out Blake and explained to him my situation and what left me with a question.

'**How did I end up the father of several pups a Zorua, Riolu, Growlithe, Cyndaquil, Buizel, Absol, and Charmander**?' I thought to myself as I realized something. I know the answer to it already. I was to end up being the champion and father they needed for them to never end up like my last team.

End of chapter 5

xXx (A/N bio on current pokémon soldier has and his kids.)

Name: Hunter

Gender: Male

Species: Growlithe

Height: 3'2

Eye color: brown

Fur: orange/black

Type: Fire

Gear: brown shorts, black hoodie, necklace with flame symbol

Attacks: Ember, Flamethrower, Tackle, Scratch

Info: It has a brave and trustworthy nature. It fearlessly stands up to bigger and stronger foes. He is a Pokémorph. He walks on two legs.

Name: Blade

Gender: male

Species: Riolu

Height: 3'4

Eye color: brown

Fur: black/white

Type: Fighting

Gear: blue shorts, white shirt

Attacks: aura sphere, close combat, force palm

Info: The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad. Pokémorph

Name: Jenney

Gender: Female

Species: Zorua

Height: 2'8"

Eye color: brown

Fur: black w/white tips

Type: dark

Gear: grey shorts/shirt

Attacks: faint attack, scratch

Info: To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon. Walks on two legs. Pokémorph

Name: Zoey

Gender: Female

Species: Absol

Height: 3'4"

Eye color: brown

Fur: black

Type: dark

Gear: pink hat, red shorts, blues shirt

Attacks: night slash, bite, razor wind

Info: It appears when it senses an impending natural disaster. As a result, it was mistaken as a doom-bringer. Walks on two legs. Pokémorph

Name: Zany

Gender: Female

Species: Buizel

Height: 2'9"

Eye color: brown

Fur: black

Type: water

Gear: orange shorts/shirt

Attacks: aqua jet, water gun, growl

Info: It has a flotation sac that is like an inflatable collar. It floats on water with its head out. Pokémorph

Name: Johnny

Gender: Male

Species: Cyndaquil

Height: 3'4"

Eye color: brown

Fur: black/tan

Type: fire

Gear: red shirt, red shorts

Attacks: ember, smokescreen, flamethrower

Info: It has a timid nature. If it is startled, the flames on its back burn more vigorously. Pokémorph

Name: Hope

Gender: Female

Species: Charmander

Height: 3 feet

Eye color: brown

Fur: black/white

Type: fire

Gear: blue shorts, pink shirt, red hat

Attacks: ember, scratch, shin kick

Info: The flame that burns at the tip of its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the Pokémon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely. Pokémorph…..ERROR no flame detected…

Name: Blake

Gender: Male

Species: Charizard

Height: 5'9"

Eye color: red

Fur: orange/white

Type: fire/flying

Gear: white hat

Attacks: flamethrower, Flare blitz, flame burst, inferno

Info: Charizard flies around the sky in search of powerful opponents. It breathes fire of such great heat that it melts anything. However, it never turns its fiery breath on any opponent weaker than itself.

Name: Shelia

Gender: Female

Species: Luxray

Height: 4'5"

Eye color: Pink

Fur: Blue/ black

Type: electric

Gear: white jacket, black hat

Attacks: thunder fang, spark, discharge, wild charge

Info: It has eyes that can see through anything. It spots and captures prey hiding behind objects


	6. Chapter 5 5 the truth

Jon: "So how does this explain what happens to him?"

Hunter: "Yeah but at least I wasn't as dumb as him."

Me: "stop talking bad about him."

Jon: "We weren't. Hunter if you would please."

Me: "not the ropes… wait is that a chicken suit."

Hunter: "My idea this time." (He runs after me out the door.)

Jon: "On with the show."

xXx

Chapter 5.5 the truth

(A/N For once I will tell this in other's views.)

Aria P.O.V. (antagonist well sort of)

"Shit I'm running behind all of those losers." I said to myself.

Aria left his house far behind all of the other trainers including this guy everyone called Soldier for the way he trains and the way he is able to conduct a dire situation.

'Well I hope dad at least has either jenny the Typhlosion or flame the Charizard. They were my best friends in the whole world beside when the group I hung out with.'

After getting dressed in a snapback, blue long-sleeved shirt, black baggy jeans, running shoes and my personally tazer. "I might not be as well dressed as Soldier or Polly. But at least I have protection." I grabbed my wallet and phone as I walk out the door. "Bye mom!"

The road was still fresh with no footmarks which means they shouldn't have left yet. The lab was a block away from my house, which means I could visit whenever I could.

A rustle in the bushes behind me made me jump a little. "Hello anyone there?" a blue shadow rushes past me.

I fell straight on my ass as the figure appeared in front of me. A hand or a paw went straight to me as I flinched.

I didn't fell any pain as I looked up to the thing that scared me. "Lucario cario lu." It said.

It pulled me up with one of its paws. "Um… thank you." I shook her hand as I left her there to go to the lab for my starter. I saw the Lucario follow me to the lab.

"Hey Lucario do you want to follow me?" I asked her.

It shook its head. "lu lu cario." I finally realized that it was a female by the voice.

"Okay then I will let you join me on my journey. Just wait for me here." I walked into the property of my dad's lab. I looked into the window as I saw soldier taking a pokéball more importantly my friend Jenny into his team. 'Damn it I was too late. Wait please don't take flame either.' I saw Polly walk up to the table and reach for the pokéball but she stopped and looked towards my dad.

He looked towards soldier giving him a batch of five pokéballs and his trainer card. Polly looked back towards the other two pokéballs with the twin Eevee girls inside them. She quickly grabbed one and slid it in her pocket as my dad looked back at her grabbing the other Eevee. She took the pokédex and five other pokéballs into her purse.

'Fuck I should have stopped her.' I walked towards the entrance as she rushed past me smiling at her deed. "Hey wait!" I shouted at her to stop but she just ran off. "Dammit."

I walked into the lab as my dad came up to me, "Hey son what's wrong?"

"She just took off with both of those pokémon. The Eevee twins."

"What!" he looked back to the table to see a single pokéball left. "Son of a bitch." He shook his head.

I walked towards flame's ball and picked it up "at least you're safe." I put her on my belt as I walked to grab the pokémon translator along with the five pokéballs.

"I'll find her dad don't worry." I ran out into the outskirts of town. To catch Lucario for my journey. "Hey Lucario where are you?" I called out.

She walked out of the shadows and greeted me. "Hey master. Did you see that man walk through here?"

"What do you mean?" I wondered what she meant.

"He wore some boots, red/black jacket and cargo pants and gloves." She said out loud.

"Oh you mean soldier." I replied.

"So that's his name. Maybe one day I can meet him." She blushed at the thought.

"One day one day." I walked with her to the nearest route as I captured her in a pokéball.

One hour later…

Soldier ran past everything in town. He was a top runner at school but never joined track.

"Let's see how powerful he is in cerulean city." I walked into the nearest store to buy full restores.

I walked out of the mart to see the gym open in viridian city. "Cool maybe I can take him on before I go to pewter city." A trainer came out of the building as he was rushing to the pokemon center.

'This might be really tough.' The doors slid open for me as I saw a few people who work for the gym, they were already tired out as I challenged them to a battle. They accepted and battled me. Flame won all against the employees at the gym. In the end I came to the gym owner, Blue. "Hello I would like to battle you."

He looked at me with a little enjoyment in his eyes. "So you come right after I beat one trainer, maybe you can challenge Me." he took out one pokéball, "scizor go."

A red armored pokémon with clamps came out to face me. It was injured but was still ready.

"Lucario come on out!" she appeared from the pokéball.

"Use aura sphere full power!" I shouted.

"Dodge and use slash." The scizor wasn't fast enough as he was hit by the sphere.

The scizor was thrown into the wall as he started to lose consciousness. He eventually went out cold.

Blue smiled and walked over to me and handed me the earth badge. "Sorry I can't do a full battle right now. I have some business to attend to." He called back scizor and left the arena.

I was happy that I was able to get my first badge. "Yes only seven more to go." I ran towards the pokémon center.

(End of his story for this part.)

xXx (Jenny's/ Typhlosion's P.O.V.)

She was walking with soldier in the viridian forest.

'I can't believe I have to put up with this idiot. I could have been with Aria but no I had to be with him. Maybe I can get traded later.' She looked at him start to put up camp.

"Hey Typhlosion, I'm going to find berries for dinner I'll be right back." He was at least a bit nice and caring for me and the other Pokémon like Floatzel, Absol, and Zoroark.

One hour later…

I heard a person shouting in the distance. "Get away from him!" I knew whose voice this was. 'Please let someone kill him, so I can go with aria.' I looked back towards the area where his shouting came from. He came running up carrying a pokémon in his arms.

"What the heck happened!?" I asked him.

"He was being attacked please get the medical supplies from my bag." He shouted.

'This idiot used his own life for another. Why did he do such an idiotic thing' I returned to my (fake) happy self. I handed him the supplies. He took them and healed the Charmander right up.

'Weakling he just saved a weak pokémon from a death but this little one is too weak.' I shook my head and fell asleep.

A few days after beating the pewter city gym…

'Dammit why do I have to be in heat when aria is Arceus knows where?' I look towards soldier playing with Blake. 'Maybe I can use him for this.' I smiled with an evil thought.

(A/N To see the lemon look at chapter 1)

"Uhh…" I woke up a day later and immidently regretted my decision. When I left him to go to the lake I started to wonder from Zoroark. I was in a clearing as I started to cry, 'I was supposed to give my virginity to Aria. But what can I give to him now?' then it hit me as I thought of the perfect plan to get back at soldier for what he did to me.

'I'll just do it when we leave cerulean city.' I looked at my fur and started to cut myself under my fur. I made it to look like I was abused by him, and you can only see it if you check my fur thoroughly. I snickered at the thought of soldier in jail or in a grave.

(End of her part for now.)

xXx

(Penny the Arcanine)

I smell a sweet scent coming from the distance. 'Maybe a potential mate.' The only males around saw me as lower class or acted like an asshole.

The scent gets stronger as the male comes closer to the station. I fell already wet and ready for the male to make me his.

A shadow appears below a man with the sweet scents around him. 'Wait a human? How can a human have the scents of a pokémon?' I see jasmine walk up behind him surprising him. She talked to him a bit as I ran up behind her.

"Jasmine long time no see. Be the way it's soldier, what are you up to now. And I can see you have a cute Arcanine next to you." He extended an arm to pet me. I felt a strange sensation come over me as he touched my head.

I was told to follow jasmine and this man named soldier. A few minutes later…

I stuck close to him and he wasn't bothered by it. I rubbed against his side.

He talked to jasmine for a while until we couldn't see. I was still next to him as we both fell through a hole. (A/N see chapter 3 for lemon.)

We eventually found our ways out and we said our goodbyes. He gave me a promise. "Hey Penny I promise to come back to get you, but for now have this." He held out a necklace with a fire symbol on it.

"Promise that you will come back please… I love you." He kissed me and I ran back into the station.

Five months later…

I felt heavier and everyone noticed my weight gain. So jasmine sent me to the professor.

"Hello Penny I'm professor…" he stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Hey professor I have been feeling ill lately what's wrong with me." I asked him as I almost puked in the trash.

He took a blood sample and did some test. "Well congratulations you are pregnant. With a baby boy." He scratched my head.

'Oh shit.' I thought of the only time I had sex and it was five months ago. 'I didn't know humans can produce a baby with a pokémon.'

"How about I let you out for some air. So you can think for a while." He let me out into his ranch full of pokémon.

I walked around the ranch as I saw a whole group of pokémon in a corner. There was a Typhlosion, Lucario, Charizard, Zoroark, Absol, and Floatzel. It was obvious that they were pregnant. "Hey what are you guy's in here for?" I asked them.

"Only because we gained pounds over the whole five months we were with our trainer." The Typhlosion was mad at the thought of having to leave aria for this.

'Either they aren't pregnant or they are just too stupid to realize.' I looked towards the Lucario as she motion for me to follow her.

'_I know who you are but I can't say anything here_.' She sent a telepathic message to me.

'_Why not and what do you mean you know about me_.' I asked.

'_I know that we are all pregnant, but I know that you are also pregnant with a child. But they all have been destined to be with their father… and that we are all due in a few hours._' She looked towards a rampaging ryhdon running towards our position.

Lucario ran off back to her group as I tried to run to the lab. I felt a sharp pain in my side as ryhdon's horn pierced me. I saw the professor run towards me as I felt light headed. He threw a pokéball at me.

An hour later…

I woke to professor with a worried look on his face. "Professor. Where am I?"

He looked back up. "You are about give birth… but I'm sorry to say you don't have long to live… I'm sorry for what happened." He pulled out a keyboard. "Tell me your final words."

I thought for a little. "Can you find soldier and hand him this message?"

"Yes I will find him but why?"

"I'll explain in the letter, okay here we go." I started to talk.

He typed down everything I said to him. The letter read: "Dear soldier I hope you can take care of this little one, I know that you can't believe me that he is your child but please you are the only person I have ever been with please I don't have long to live please take care of him."

The professor looked at me with wonder. "I'm sorry you won't see your child grow."

"It's alright as long as he has him." I felt my water break. "Here he comes." The professor shouted towards some nurses and got to work immidently.

A few minutes later…

This little one was abnormal he was what the professor called a Pokémorph or a human/pokémon.

I looked at him and whispered to him about what his daddy looked like and how he was. 'I'm just glad I was able to see him before I go.'

My eyelids started to get heavier. "P-pro-professor… I'm leaving… please find him."

He grabbed my paw as I started to leave… "Too bad I couldn't keep the promise." I smiled one last time as my vision went black and my eyes closed for the last time. "Goodbye… Soldier… I love… you…"

xXx

(Change P.O.V professor.)

Her paw went limp in my hands. I don't know why but I cried at the thought of never to see your first child grow up or to see them have a family of their own.

I grabbed her necklace and tied the note around it. "Maybe he can take care of all of his kids. It's a good thing I gave the rest of the girls sedatives." I felt it was right to have the children sent to the father wherever he is.

I looked at the child and picked him up from his… deceased mother.

I saw the breeder I told him to get the other pups from those mothers who I gave sedatives but act like they were not pregnant, tell them that they went under some weight loss surgery.

"Ok professor you can count on Me." he left for about a minute or so and brought back the six pups. "Okay here they are let's just wait for two months before we go and give them to him."

"How did you know it was him?" I asked

"The Lucario told me. She wanted the best for all the children." he replied.

"Just find where he is and let's prepare for the next two months."

Two months later…

"Professor I found him. He's currently at vermillion city." The breeder shouted at me.

"Great news. I'm going to start up the helicopter." I ran to get the vehicle running. "Don't forget the children."

We left after we loaded the children so we can find him. 'I hope that it really is him.'

After an hour of flying…

"I see him. He's with a Charizard and Luxray. He also is going to head to the gym." He said

"Thank you now let's find the pokémon center so we can wait for him." I landed on top of the pokémon center.

Nurse Joy came up to see the commotion, "Excuse me sir I have to ask you to what are you doing here?"

"I have to find somebody here. Please have a room waiting for me and the person." I asked her.

"Okay sir, but at least tell me his name." she tried to get and answer out of me.

"Call for a man named soldier, he's sure to come up." I walked with her and the breeder into the center to wait for him.

"Fine sir; just wait in that room over there." She pointed in the direction I was supposed to go.

I walked towards the room as I heard the intercom, "Soldier please come to see Nurse Joy at the front desk, there are people waiting for you." A few seconds later I heard some gasps and people talking.

"Seems like he came." I waited out side another door as I heard the door open and close.

I walked into the room carrying the pups and he said "Professor what are you doing here? I thought you would come and see me when I was champion" he smiled as I was astonished to see the scars on his face.

"Soldier what happened to you?" I pointed towards his face.

"It's nothing compared to the others." he said

"Nothing compared to the other… what exactly happened to you?" I asked him worried.

He looked like he was angry, "Your son is the reason behind this and the reason between me losing my entire team except for Blake and Shelia." He lifted his jacket and shirt revealing more scars three on his chest, two on his stomach. And the final several on his right arm. "First he took my Pokémon, and then they themselves attacked me. Leaving me to die. If it wasn't for Blake and Shelia I wouldn't have made it to the hospital in time."

I looked at the ground for a few seconds think what happened between him and aria. "I'm sorry for what my son has done to you. But the reason I came here is to deliver these pups to you. They are from you're original team and my son's team plus jasmine's Arcanine."

"Why didn't they want them?" he slid back on his clothes. He looked confused.

"They told me that their Pokémon were having trouble and gained lots of weight over the whole entire five months they had them. I tested their blood to see what's wrong with them and surely enough they were pregnant. Here's the surprising thing these pups… they are your children."

He looked astonished "I thought Pokémon can't have children with humans."

"Well here is some proof that they can have children." I ended up telling him all the details about the pups.

"Do they have names?" he asked

"No you have to pick out names." The breeder starts to pull out a tag for them.

"Fine the Riolu is Blade, the Growlithe's name is Hunter, Zorua's name is Jenney. Buizel and Absol's names are Zany, and Zoey. And these two Cyndaquil and Charmander their names are Johnny, and Hope."

We handed him the pups.

"Wow that was a lot of explaining to me. So how do I keep them from being caught?" he asked

"Easy, here take these." The breeder handed him a set of seven pokéballs.

"I thought I can only carry six pokéballs?" He said

"Technically yes but with these pokéballs you can carry all of them. Plus your current ones." I pat him on his back as I thought 'please help him with his journey; I hope that at least aria will pay his dues one day.'

xXx

(Lucario P.O.V. and Flame 'Charizard' thoughts)

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NO…. GET AWAY! PLEASE STOP!" A man was chasing me. His brown eyes looking into my heart. I can see the pain and sadness in him; he just wants what's best for his friends.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"For what you did to me and my family." The voice was deep and full of sorrow and anger.

A face appeared before me, his brown eyes, black hair, and the three scars on his right eye. He smiled as he leaned over me, "Please don't do anything to our son." I felt our lips touch. We stopped and he said "I miss you. Please remember to never forget our time just keep me in your heart." He smiled before disappearing.

I hear someone calling my name. I opened my eyes to see some sunlight hit me.

.

.

.

.

.

The sun was shining on pewter city. Around 12:00 p.m.

A few days before the events of Soldier's pain.

"Hey Lucario… hello stop daydreaming." A voice shouted at me.

I looked up to see my friend Flame. "I wasn't daydreaming, I was sleeping."

"Same isn't it." Flame stared at me a little longer and saw how wet I was.

(A/N you have no idea how dirty I feel after writing this.)

"Dreaming about him again?" she looked up to the sky. "Don't worry we'll meet him, maybe we'll find him near the entrance of cerulean city."

"Hey just look up for now maybe we can find a way to finally be happy after our journey." I looked towards aria calling us back to him.

"Looks like we can leave now just don't be nervous, I'm sure it'll work out." Flame walked with me towards aria.

After an hour later we walked through a route with trainers passing us by running towards the nearest pokémon center. They told us about a man whose pokémon defeated each one of them without breaking a sweat.

I saw a man's figure walk into mount moon by himself and a Zoroark. 'Maybe that's him.'

A day later…

We left the mount as aria was starting to get extremely sleepy.

"Hey aria why don't you take a rest as we scout on ahead." Flame said to him.

"Sure why not just come back whenever you want." He set up his camp as we left.

'_Hey I see him ahead_.' She looked up ahead. '_Maybe we can do it today_.'

'_Sure why not it seems like a good day to do it_.' I walked fast behind her as we saw him barely past the forest.

'_Call him back here._' Flame rushed behind him and he fell even before she even touched him.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I don't know he was standing one second, the next he fell." Flame thought of what she saw 'No way… can he be here, I thought he was a myth.'

"Alright let's get him up." I pulled him and tied him against a tree.

He woke up the next few minutes…

(To see lemon see chapter 4)

I was glad that I was able to have sex with him. I loved him with all of my life. I hope at least he keeps his promise.

'I can't believe how good he was Lucario was right on how much she liked him.' Flame still liked her lips at the thought of soldier still.

A few hours later…

xXx (change to Jenny 'Typhlosion')

Soldier dropped me off at the pokémon center as I took my thoughts into action.

I started to make the girls to listen to me. "Look at what he did to me." I pulled up some fur showing what the scars I caused myself.

"Wait he couldn't have done that could he." Zoroark was still thinking about the scars on me.

"Wait till what he does to you. Or you guys." I pointed to Absol and Floatzel.

"He would never do such a thing." Absol looked at Floatzel. "He wouldn't would he?"

"I can't keep on with him. Why don't we just leave him before we get hurt." My plan went into place as the girls started to believe me more and more. "Remember what he did to those humans imagine what he can do to us."

They all agreed and finally accepted my plan to leave him.

A few minutes later…

I couldn't believe it he came please tell me it's him. I looked at him harder… it really is him aria my love.

I rushed towards him. "Aria I missed you so much." He looked at me surprised and hugged back.

"Hey Jenny I can't believe you're here. Is soldier around so I can trade him for you." He asked me.

I thought of how he would do anything for me. Maybe he can kill him for me. I smiled and told him what soldier did to me. 'I can't believe that I can get rid of soldier and live with aria now.'

He was furious as I showed him my scars on my body.

"Jenny I will get him for everything he has ever done to you." He told me to meet him at the edge of town later tonight. He hugged me as he left.

An hour later…

That idiot he sent me out to battle that gyarados. I nearly won that match. 'At least I make my plan go into affect tonight.' I brought out every single one of the girls to help me out.

I seen him over there waiting in the spot where he told me he would meet me. I smiled.

xXx (aria)

I can't believe he would do such a thing to her. That bastard deserves to die for what he did to her.

I waited at the spot for her at the spot where I told her to meet me. Lucario noticed my tensing body.

"Master what's wrong?" she asked me.

"I have someone I have to hurt, now when he comes please can you and flame hurt him." I felt even more anger over me.

xXx (Lucario)

I wonder who he's talking about. I have to follow all his actions no matter the cost but for some reason I fell like this is wrong but I can't stop him now.

And I wished that the person who came up wasn't him but I was wrong. '_Flame please tell me that isn't him please tell me._' I saw him walk up to us with all four of his pokémon.

'_I wish we didn't have to do this._' Flame felt sad her aura told me so.

I saw his Typhlosion yell at him as soon as aria and we walked up. Soldier was utterly shocked as she and the other pokémon left his side and stood next to us.

Typhlosion attacked him first as I saw the face I saw in my dreams that face with the three scars on his right eye. Then aria used his tazer on him shocking him full force.

Aria told us to attack him. Flame and I were charging at him as we had to slash his stomach he stared at me and flame as our tears fell down onto his face. 'we are very sorry.' I heard him plead as I saw sadness in his aura. "Please stop… please!" he was tearing up.

We felt so wrong as we did this to him. I wish that we could have stopped this. Aria called us back as the Absol and Floatzel went up to him ripping up his right arm.

"All I wanted to do was to make you happy just happy for all of your guys lives." He said.

The Absol and Floatzel moved after a few seconds for Zoroark and Typhlosion.

Typhlosion shouted out, "If you want us happy, then die right now you asshole." She slashed his chest.

"I… I j-just… wanted your acceptance." He coughed up blood.

"Why don't you just die!" Typhlosion yelled at the top of her lungs as she gave the last blows to his body, slashing his chest giving him gashes.

"I… I don't…. love any of you… anymore…." He said really stung all of the girls including me and flame. Typhlosion gave him a final punch and made a thud as he fell straight to the floor.

The thud caused a Charizard and Luxray to come out of their pokéballs.

He rushed to soldier's side as he bled out heavily… "Come on bro…. come on… Solider please stay with us please… Typhlosion I need your help… Zoroark, Absol, Floatzel… anybody." Luxray ran up to him licking his face. He felt their tears hit his face. He smiled at how they were there for him.

"Hey leave that loser and come with us." Aria called out to the sad pokémon.

"No! No… he didn't deserve this. Why did you do this?!" Luxray screamed at us shattering my and flame's heart. We all walked away as I saw him a final time.

"Shelia we have to take him to a hospital now! Please help me lift him up." Charizard put soldier's right arm over his shoulder and soldier's left over Luxrays.

A few months later…

I was waiting for aria to come out of the pokémart.

I looked towards a television in one store's window. It had a report on a trainer who was currently being followed by reporters as a boy wearing golden clothing walked up to the man covered in dark aura.

The boy slashed at the glowing man, who in turn kicked him away.

The man pulled off his jacket and shirt showing off five scars on his chest, and stomach. Several scars on his right arm and the three scars on the right eye. This is the man I wish I stopped my team and master from hurting.

He was able to bring down the kid with a single right punch to his face. He looked straight at the camera as he started to walk closer. He smiled and said, "Hey Lucario I know you're watching… don't worry I forgive you and Charizard for this. I am currently watching over the kids, all I want to say is that I hope you can get away from that terrible person aria. Remember my name, soldier… and I will see you one day. Goodbye for now." He punched the cameraman and walked off as he grabbed his clothes and several pups along with a Charizard and Luxray followed him.

I wished I could have said something as I saw him leave. "Thank you soldier… thank you."

End of chapter 5.5


End file.
